


Is This a Good Idea?

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know the drill if you like please comment and kudos.Have a nice life.XxxX





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place For Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629139) by [Hashtag_DriveBy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtag_DriveBy/pseuds/Hashtag_DriveBy). 



Is This A Good Idea?

The road is like one out of a horror movie. It winds uphill through the trees and A half expect a were-wolf to come jumping out of the woods nearby. It’s Gotham so the weather is horrible, rain thumping down on the screen of the car so hard that I’m quite surprised that it hasn’t woken Logan or Junior up yet. It definitely woke me up. Twisting round to check on them I remember that they’re staying with Roy and Kori. Oh.

Nervously, I twist my engagement ring around my finger staring out of the window obviously not really seeing anything anymore.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I ask, even though I personally feel that this is a very, very bad idea but Jace might have other thoughts. Glancing over at him I can see he’s pale underneath his tanned tawny complexion.

“YES. THIS IS A GOOD IDEA.” He snapped with such force that I flinch a bit. I understand though. He snaps when he’s nervous, more softly he answers “Cy, it’s not as if we have a choice. This is the best for all of us within this car.”

Sighing, I nod defeatedly knowing that if I want my two boys to survive the next couple of months this the best thing for us to do.

As Wayne Manor comes into view I start feeling sick for more than one reason and leaned against the window drumming my fingers on my thighs nervously, Jace glances at me out of the corner of his eye looking at me worriedly. Taking one hand off of the steering wheel he grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Wrangling a smile onto my face I squeeze back and think  _ I can do this. _

As another wave of nausea hits me I turn him and say “Zhí shǎizi, remind me why I’m doing this again.”

“Because you love me..” He answers a grin forming on his kissable face.

“Rén, I really do love you.”

Jason’s P.O.V

I glance at her, she’s reverting back to Chinese, she only does this when she really is struggling to hold it together. To a degree, I do feel bad because she really does value her freedom which I get because who can stand a control freak like Ra's Al Guahl? To be honest, I don’t think this is a good idea, I mean who wants to go to their adoptive father and say ‘Heeeey, long time no see. So I need a favor, I may or may not be going off world in a couple of months. So can my wife and two kids stay with you?’ And considering the fact that Bruce doesn’t even know, I have a wife I’m thinking this is a very bad idea.

Rolling into Wayne Manor drive I get out and open the door for her grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Under her breath, I hear her mutter 

“Zhè shì wǒ lián méng de fāngshì.” She is so pale underneath her rich chocolate skin that I want to scoop her up and run her away from all of this. I squeeze her hand again trying to reassure her that everything will be peachy, but really I don’t believe that I’d much rather be back in our cozy lounge than in a car about to go and see my family. Getting out, I quickly move to the other side of the car and scoop her out of the car, trying to keep her close “Zhí shǎizi, as much as I like this Jace, please put me down.” I oblige but keep her slightly behind me -where at least I believe she’s safer- before I can even put my hand on the knocker Alfie has appeared at the door.

“Ahhh, master Jason welcome home and congratulations Miss Cyanna  **(** **A/N CYANNA IS SAID LIKE SIAN-A(IT MEANS THE COLOUR BLUE)** **)** you have my approval. If you’ll come this way please?” 

How the Dìyù does Alfie know about Cy?

Cyanna’s P.O.V

As Alfred leads us through the grand mansion I gaze around in absolute awe compared to the base of the League of Assassins its a castle! Alfred brings us to an open plan sitting room/ lounge where around twelve people are sitting and talking all ranging in ages. We both quietly slip into the room and stand in a corner of the room unnoticed until a girl of probably three comes up to Jay and squeals 

“Jay-Jay, your back again! I missed you so much!” She’s wrapping her arms around his legs before he can answer her and silence comes upon the room as all eyes swivel around and come to focus on us. Blushing I step back and to the side so that I’m behind Jaybird and out of sight.

Well, I did tell him this was a bad idea….


	2. Chapter 2

….You could hear a pin drop in the room.

“Umm, hi guys long time no see,” Jace says scratching the back of his head nervously, “how are you guys?” The first thought I read off of anyone in the room is from Dick and his exact thoughts are  _ Whoa she’s hot, _ and then he glances at the red-head sitting next to him and banishes the thought from his head. The first to talk is the oldest woman, who has black pixie cut hair -like me #YAY- and beautiful green eyes,

“Jay, honey how nice to see you again. Life is great. So you gonna introduce the girl?” She asks gesturing towards me, a smile gleaming on her face. *Sigh* I really thought no-one would’ve noticed since I’m behind Jay’s six-foot frame but apparently not, “Londyn baby get off of your big brother.” She says turning her attention to the little girl who appears to be her daughter.

“Selina, well everyone -except Tim and Cass- this is my wife Cyanna, Cyanna this is my annoying semi-dysfunctional-massive family.” Jace smilingly answers stepping to the side so that I’m in the spotlight. Did I ever mention that I don’t like being in the spotlight? Because if I didn’t I really don’t but I guess if I thought this through I wouldn’t be married to  **THE BRUCE WAYNE’S SON** . Holding up a hand I hesitantly wave and whisper ‘Hi.’ Dick is the first to move, moving so fast that I can’t warn him.

Jason’s P.O.V.

As I go to warn Dick, he sweeps her up in a massive-Dick-like hug causing her to let out a startled cry of alarm. She goes limp so fast that she looks like a doll, the only thing that isn’t doll-like is the cascade of blood flowing from her nose. Panick. That’s the only thing I know as I rip her from my older brother’s arms and shove him back into a sofa which happens to be where Stephanie is sitting. Oops. While cradling Cy in my arms I look for somewhere to lay her. Now that she’s in my arms I’m not so worried.

Dick’s P.O.V.

I’m pretty sure all of us are shocked -well maybe except for Tim and Cass for what reason I don’t know- as we watch Jay. He’s acting as if her life depends on him getting her out of my physical contact, I’ve never known him to react this way, with all the girls he’s been with he’s never been so over-protective. As he lays her down on the couch, which Duke, Harper, and Terry have vacated, he lovingly ( **I KNOW** **LOVINGLY! LOVINGLY!)** brushes the silver hair off her face. 

One Minute.

Two Minutes.

Three Minutes. Oh dear, I better pack my bags and get ready to go.

Finally, after four minutes she comes to. Her nose is still bleeding but colour is returning to her rich dark skin and she is now slightly blushing for what reason I don’t know. Silently Jay passes her a wad of tissues from his pocket which she presses to her nose when she eventually starts talking her voice comes out muffled

“Sorry, sorry Dick. Umm, normally I don’t react like that. Maybe I just didn’t expect you to be so…… Excited?” She ends off wincing. I wonder what is wrong with her. What did she mean when she said ‘I didn’t expect you to so excited?’ Is she like M’gann? Oh, well crap me if she is.

Jason is standing up and sweeping her up in his arms bridal style and mutters something like

“We’ll see you at dinner.” While glaring at me. The girl is saying something to him but he’s hushing her and her facial expression has gone from placid to very angry and annoyed. She says something which obviously annoys him because he stops a bit short.

Once they're out the door I turn to Babs and raise my eyebrows he just shrugs. 

“Timmy, Cass you guys didn’t seem as if you were shocked at all.” Selina says looking at them with narrowed eyes, “do you have something to tell your mummy?” Adoptive mummy actually.

Cass shrugs and answers

“I know Anna from the time she started living with Jay.”

“I met her accidentally when I went to give him some information,” Tim says factually,” he said that he’d kill me if I told you guys about her and I wouldn’t put it past him to actually kill me.”

Oh, well that explains it.

Barbra is the one who actually asks a really good question though

“So who is she? I mean like where did she come from? What’s her story?”

Cassandra’s P.O.V

As I bounce Londyn on my lap, I smile Dick’s feathers have definitely been ruffled by Cyanna which I congratulate her on. Having her, Jay and the kids live with us will be very interesting and quite fun.

What I did find a bit disturbing was the fact that when they went out of the room they were arguing about something but their voices were hushed so I couldn’t really hear a hiss of something like ‘I’m not….’ sadly I didn’t hear the rest. 

Cyanna was well dressed for the occasion wearing a long sweeping gothic trench coat, and blue coloured jeans which seemed a bit too loose on her. 

My guess is…….”Oh, Lo-lo don’t do that please.” My annoying sweet little sister has decided to tug at my ear and hair.

Now, what was I saying?

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Cyanna’s P.O.V.

Dinner. The word feels me with dread. The one meal where all of the family come together to spend time with each other. And since this Wayne Manor, I’m guessing I’m going to be taught the lessons of equities by Alfred. How embarrassing.

The kneading on my shoulder blades eases me out of my thoughts as I let out a soft sigh of contentment. That definitely is shoving the pain and anxiety deeper down into my body. 

We’re in bed. Talking and getting a massage. Turning over so that I’m facing Jace I say to him

“You know, we’ve eventually got to tell your family about my being a-” He stops me from saying the rest of the sentence by pressing a kiss to my lips.

“You know,” he starts cautiously aware of my mood, placing a hand over my hard swollen stomach, “we’ve got to tell them that you’re-” Now it’s time for me to stop him from finishing his sentence. Covering his hand with mine, I pull myself closer to him so that the only thing stopping me from getting any closer to him is my stomach. 

Breathing in his comforting musky scent, I know for certain that as long as this gorgeous man is by my side every day of my life my kids and myself will be safe and fine... “As much as I’m enjoying this, you do realize that we’ve got to join them?” He asks kissing my head gently.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” I huff, to be honest, I just want to stay in bed with Jay.

Although apparently, that’s not gonna happen…..

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill if you like please comment and kudos.  
> Have a nice life.  
> XxxX


End file.
